tdrrfandomcom-20200215-history
None Down, Eighteen To Go - Part 1
"None Down, Eighteen To Go - Part 1"''imagecaptionSeason1Episode1Air date''September 7, 2015''Location''Toronto, Canada''Challenge''Climp up to the top on the CH Tower by stairs (Stairs) Or Take a elevator to the top of th CN Tower and go a sky walk around the CN Tower (Scares). Take a Zipline and ride down to the airport.''Winner''All On Flight 1''Eliminated''None''Previous"None"'' Next''"None Down, Eighteen To Go - Part 2"'' This is My Own Template(Owner of the Template TotalWiki09). Total Drama returns with a new host, Don. Four characters from the original series return while 32 new characters join them. The 36 total characters are then paired off into 18 teams. They all start off in Canada and must race around the world to win C$1 million. Plot We get our first look at the eighteen teams competing for one million dollars in the most brutal race ever. Don introduces the location of the premiere as Toronto, Ontario, where eighteen teams will compete in a race around the world. He then introduces the teams that will be competing in the Ridonculous Race. The first team to be introduced is Carrie and Devin, who have been best friends since childhood, though Devin is unaware that Carrie has a secret crush on him. The next team is the mother and daughter pair, Taylor and Kelly, where Kelly tries to get along with her ungrateful daughter. After the sisters, Emma and Kitty are introduced, the former tries to make sure the latter's mind is in the game. The next team consists of "two exceptionally pale teens" named Crimson and Ennui who did not say a word as they're introduced. Also competing in the Race are Total Drama veterans, Owen and Noah, both of whom had competed in many reality shows since their last season, leading to their name, the "Reality TV Pros". The next team are the identical twins, Mickey and Jay, who both have been plagued with misfortune since birth and are dubbed the "Adversity Twins". The last team to get off the bus are Stephanie and Ryan, who have been dating for over two months. Don then moves on to the train station where two other teams have arrived. First are Olympian ice dancers, Jacques and Josee. Followed by the Surfer Dudes, Brody and another Total Drama veteran, Geoff. Outside the station, Don introduces the remaining teams, the first being the father and son team, Dwayne and Junior. The next team, the police cadets, Sanders and MacArthur, show up in a dramatic fashion, with MacArthur bursting through a window and Sanders climbing down a rope. Then it's the stepbrothers, Chet and Lorenzo, who are in the middle of a never-ending sibling fight. Tom and Jen, the fashion bloggers, who "believe that they have impeccable taste" are being positive that they could win the Race. The next team is the Rockers, consisting of Rock and his quiet partner Spud. The next two teams, the "granola loving hippies" team, consisting of Laurie and Miles, and brilliant minds, Mary and Ellody, reveal their reasons for participating in the Race and their plans for the prize money. A taxi drops off the LARPers, consisting of Tammy and former Pahkitew Island contestant, Leonard, who believes his early defeat was a result of Pahkitew Island being too challenging for him. The final team to arrive is long time tennis rivals, Gerry and Pete. Don welcomes the contestants onto the twenty-six part race around the world and proceeds to explain the format of the Race. At the end of each race, there will be a "Chill Zone", where the final pair to arrive may be cut from the competition, while the first team to reach the last Chill Zone will win a million dollars. Don introduces the Don Box, which is a tip box that will help the contestants throughout the race. The race begins at the CN Tower, with contestants having to race on foot find the Don Box which holds their next clue. Father and Son are the first pair to reach the Don Box where and find out that the next challenge is an "Either/Or". Don explains the challenge requires teams to choose either climbing to the top of the tower via stairs or taking the elevator; choosing the latter require the team to take an extra "Scare" challenge where they have to take a skywalk around the tower. Though most teams decides to take Scare, Dwayne accidentally presses all the buttons on the elevator, forcing them and several other teams to take the stairs instead. The Fashion Bloggers however believe that taking the elevator is still faster, and end up being the first team to reach the top. However, they refuse to take the Scare challenge due to refusing to wear the helmet, fearing it might ruin their fashion sense. Meanwhile at the stairs, the Surfer Dudes and Ice Dancers have no problem climbing the stairs, but other teams begin experiencing delays; Mickey becomes delirious from the high altitude forcing Jay to carry him, the Stepbrothers continue to fight, and MacArthur had to carry her fellow cadet after Sanders is unable to continue. At the ground level, the elevator finally arrives, allowing a few teams to enter. While waiting for the elevator to return, Owen converses with Leonard, but gets weirded out by the LARPer when Leonard thinks himself to be invisible, causing Owen to back away. Once the elevator arrives, Carrie and Devlin are the first to take on the skywalk, but face some issues due to Devin's fear of falling, though Carrie manages to calm him down. The other elevator arrives for the remaining teams, but unfortunately for them Owen is unable to keep his bowels contained and releases a stench which disgusts everyone but Noah, who has grown accustomed by this point. The Ice Dancers finally make it to the top of the tower and are the first team to ride the zipline down to the airport, while grabbing their clue along the way. The pair easily completes this task and reaches the airport first. During the Race, Carrie is shocked to discover Devin already has a girlfriend, who was originally supposed to be his partner but was unavailable. Meanwhile, Noah explains that he is determined to win this Race, being frustrated with the numerous losses on the other shows he's competed on. While crossing the skywalk, Noah is almost blown off the edge by the wind, but is saved by Owen who manages to grab hold of his leg. This sudden close brush with death makes Noah retract his previous statement, realizing that the Race is just as dangerous as Total Drama. Other moments include: the cadets playfully competing with each other for the top bunk of their dormitory, Emma continuing to test her sister's patience with her immaturity, the tennis rivals antiques causing them to get back at one another and fall off the zipline into the lake, and Geoff having to carry Brody after the latter suffers a leg cramp. Nonetheless, all teams end up arriving at the airport and book themselves on one of the three flights to Morocco, where the next part of the Race will continue. Cast Terry McGurrin: Don Scott McCord: Brody/Jacques/Owen Kristin Fairlie: Carrie Darren Frost: Chet Jeff Geddis: Devin/Tom Neil Crone: Dwayne Emilie-Claire Barlow: Ellody/Laurie Stacey DePass: Emma Dan Petronijevic: Geoff David Huband: Gerry Lyon Smith: Jay/Mickey Ashley Botting: Jen Julie Lemieux: Josee/Kelly Jacob Ewaniuk: Junior Stephanie Anne Mills: Kitty Clé Bennett: Leonard Carlos Díaz: Lorenzo/Rock Evany Rosen: MacArthur Carter Hayden: Noah Adrian Truss: Pete Joseph Motiki: Ryan Nicole Stamp: Sanders Nicki Burke: Stephanie Bryn McAuley: Taylor *Crimson, Ennui, Mary, Miles, Spud, and Tammy appeared; however, they did not speak. Gallery RRCAST.png|The 18 Teams RRRRR.png|The 18 Teams In The Intro Flight1.png|Flight 1 (Best Friends, Father and Son, Daters, Police Cadets, Ice Dancers, Reality TV Pros) Fligh2.png|Flight 2 (Sisters, Fashion Bloggers, Mother and Daughter, Geniuses, Vegans, Rockers) Flight3.png|Flight 3 (LARPers, Adversity Twins, Tennis Rivals, Goths, Surfer Dudes, Stepbrothers) Trivia General *The interaction between Owen and Leonard in this episode marks the first meeting between a first and third generation cast member of Total Drama. *Bridgette is mentioned by Geoff when he was introduced, stating that she is currently in Australia for a surfing competition. *The person waiting for the contestants at the top of the CN tower resembles Willy from Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water. *It is revealed that Owen and Noah have been participating in other reality shows after Total Drama, similar to Tyler and Leshawna after Total Drama Action. *At the beginning of the episode, Sasquatchanakwa, a bear and DJ's Camp TV design can be seen in the crowd of pedestrians. *The orange bird from Moon Madness appears when Carrie is calming Devin before they take the "Scare" challenge. *The airport the pairs had to zipline to is probably Billy Bishop airport due to it being built on a island as well. *The teams who chose to do Stairs; Father and Son, Surfer Dudes, Ice Dancers, Adversity Twins, Police Cadets, Daters and Stepbrothers. **All other teams chose Scares. *The team placing at the end of the episode are: **Flight #1: Father and Son, Best Friends, Daters, Police Cadets, Ice Dancers, and Reality TV Pros. **Flight #2: Sisters, Fashion Bloggers, Vegans, Geniuses, Mom and Daughter, and Rockers. **Flight #3: LARPers, Stepbrothers, Adversity Twins, Surfer Dudes, Tennis Rivals, and Goths. Continuity *Leonard mentions his past experience on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island when introduced. *Noah possibly refers to his elimination on Dodgebrawl when he mentions his reasons for losing in every reality shows he competed in the past. *Brody injuring his leg is similar to what happened to Geoff in Up the Creek. *Toronto is also the main setting of Total Drama Action as well as the location where the contestants of Total Drama World Tour first departed. References *"Either/Or" challenges are the equivalent of Detours from The Amazing Race. *Several of the reality shows that Noah and Owen starred in are parodies of real reality shows: **Meltdown Kitchen is a parody of Hell's Kitchen. **Scare Tractor is a parody of Fear Factor. *While Don is introducing Toronto, Canada to the audience, there is a man who largely resembles former Toronto mayor, Rob Ford. Goofs *When the third elevator arrives at the top of the CN Tower, Rock and Spud are not seen getting out with the other three teams. *When Carrie assures Devin that doing the skywalk challenge is safe, she clings onto him. When the safety net falls away, she can be seen standing by herself before she suddenly returns to clinging to Devin in the next shot. *When Tom and Jen are in the elevator, the lights on the buttons go out as it passes floors, but the elevator only stops at one floor even though it should stop at all of them. *As Emma and Kitty zipline to the airport, the travel tip that Kitty is holding is yellow instead of blue. *Despite being the tenth and eleventh teams respectively to make it to the airport, Ryan and Stephanie and Noah and Owen somehow end up on the the first flight. *When the adversity twins are first seen running up the stairs Dwayne could be seen on the top of the stairs running again Category:Episodes Category:Non Elimination Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Gallery